User talk:Exlonox
Cool that sounds good. Could you start to make the skin coding then? Thanks, Cool, it's done! Thanks, For some reason the skin is already up. And there's another thing: I'm not an admin here! I joined and invited you to come and help but it's Richard1990, who is the founder. So yeah i think he took your code and put it up! Thanks, Well it's up for me. If you click on the box, which says let admins choose skin, or something like that, then it'll change. But yeah the custom skin is now default for the site. Adminship OK, I just made you and The parkster administrators here. Remember to check out .--Richardtalk 20:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) WoW this skin is amazing. Also congrats on the adminship, now we can par-tay!!! Also Rappy's joined us too! Finally I'm working on all the weapon pages for mirror's edge so leave anything to do with weapons down to me please =] Thanks, Yo, I've got the forums up but all we need now is a really cool pic, like one from burnopedia or the NFS wiki, but for Mirror's Edge. So since you're good at making them... pwease!? skin issue Any chance you or parkster could sysop me here so I can help get things started? If not, changes need to be made to monoco, histories on a page are completely black on black and you can't see what's there. Rappy talk 04:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I'd be okay with it, just ask the Parkster. Two things. Yeh thanks for the pic that's great! Maybe you could wack up a main page logo too. As for Rappy's adminship i said no because i don't think we need another admin, especially with a small community like this. Also I'm gonna import the user list like the one on Burnopedia, and that means that we'll have assistants here too, and so I'll make Rappy one of them. Thanks for the help, Sidebar Hey, can you change the Featured User part of the sidebar to say Rappy instead of Rappy 4187? :No Problem. ::Oops, sorry, I can't. Not too big a problem, right? :::Wierd, you can't? How come? ::::In the code, it just says *#topusers#|top_users, no list or anything. On a totally different note, you you have any idea why after I sign my signature, the text after it is a different font? Could you check that out for me? You don't need to do it right away or anything, though. Thanks :::::Looks and bolded to me... Actually it was font-sized down, if you want it different a color around the 's before the } ::::::Actually, I was talking about the font on the talk page. :::::::Ahh, fixed. ::::::::As well, I fixed it so that it will no longer split up at all (before it would split up with the date and time) Main page Check out the changes I did on the main page and tell me if you like the new look. I switched the right and middle sections because the right sections were a lot wider than the middle, so it just made sense. :I like it, it looks much cleaner. Hey *Rappy points here De-admin I don't think it will let me take away your sysop rights. It didn't with dudeman, over at Burnopedia. So if u really want de-sysoping, then ask wikia. I'm not really too active but there isn't much stuff on this site anyway! :Ach. I guess I'll contact them sometime. The poor guys are so busy. Abou Burnout wiki Why you banned me?I can't even look the wiki.PC was at my brother.Bling1907 :I'm not sure what you're saying about your brother. But, you account was vandalizing Burnopedia and wouldn't stop. Exlonox 17:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC)